


岁月成碑

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: 重写版，法法吸血鬼设定





	岁月成碑

我喜欢城市。从我在十七世纪重生之后到这个疯狂舞动的二十世纪，我一直热爱城市。每一座城市都是截然不同的女人，她们拿着折扇又掀起高高的裙子。每个市民都像是朝圣的圣徒，又像是被灯火迷惑的裙下之臣。我是吸血鬼，因而我更加地需要城市。我痴迷于在夜里漫游，而城市不熄灭的夜灯和永不停息的舞会相当合我的胃口。  
但现在我只能蜷缩在英国一个小小的乡村土道旁不知名的墓地里睡觉。死亡的腐烂气息给我归属感，尽管不愿意承认。因为基尔伯特的一点差错，路德维希只能在天明的时候来接我们。阳光不能杀我，但我的确会感到极度的不适。为此安东尼奥狠狠踢了基尔伯特一脚，落空后差点磕到墓碑分明的棱角上。

“我居然想在夜里睡觉了。”基尔伯特轻声嘟囔着，“这可不是什么好兆头。”  
安东尼奥没好气地冷哼一声，我知道他着急回去见他的小情人。他从来不告诉他的情人他是个吸血鬼，无耻的男人，我就不会这样。  
这里很荒凉，但是为了不惹麻烦我们还是屏声静气，敛了声音。我惬意地闭着眼睛，月光的流动在每个张合的毛孔处起伏，这早已不具有生命的躯体在这样的夜晚里总是格外的具备活力。我可不像基尔那样，随时随地都能呼呼大睡，也不像东尼那样陷入相思病。我很无聊，就干起了更无聊的事。  
我半蹲在墓碑前，怀着带有嘲讽的悲悯之心闭着眼睛，用手指在墓碑光滑而冰冷的表面探寻。当人类死后，他们生时所有的野心与梦想，光荣与成就，或者是十恶不赦天理难容的罪行都只会化作短短几行字。人的生命是月下露水刹那间的闪光，光华后就安然逝去。想到这里我忽然想笑出声，我没有任何资格这么想。如果有一天我也有幸死亡，那么我连一个墓碑都不会留下。我只会化作一撮烟尘，连地狱都不肯接纳。

我开始用心感受这块石碑，这上面的文字好像很少。一条斜向上的线，斜向下的线，中间被连起来……第一个字母是A吧？一条短线，呃……一个弯曲的线，大概是r？

基尔伯特咕哝了几声梦话，而安东尼奥更加不满地暗骂了一声。但我，不一会儿我只能跌跌撞撞地站起来，然后久久地盯着那块平庸的墓碑。月光眷顾它，月光穿过大西洋潮湿的海风，我站在繁华的英国中被时光抛弃的地方，对着那块墓碑久久无言。  
是的，时间过了太久，沧海可变桑田。我去过太多的地方，我早已忘了这里。但这一切都没法阻止我记忆的苏醒。不会有任何差错，不会有任何巧合。就算宇宙如此缥缈浩瀚，我也记得在这里安眠的人。

Arthur•Kirkland  
亚瑟•柯克兰

缀着一朵玫瑰的亚瑟•柯克兰。

我懵懂地又坐了下来，背靠着他的墓碑。刹那间我能感到那个金发的青年又带着似笑非笑的表情，双手轻轻地放到我的肩膀上。他很瘦弱，如吸血鬼一般的苍白。他眼眶深陷，深绿色的眼睛久久地凝望着他的前方。

 

他站在孤独的大地中央，被一道光刺穿，转眼即是黑暗。  
提及亚瑟的时候，我的脑海里便会出现这样的场景。

那是十九世纪的时候，英国衰落前最如日中天的时候。我跨越迷雾笼罩的海峡来到英国，来到傲慢的伦敦城去。那是个浸泡在杜松子酒里的城市，那里的人们冷静而麻木。我想搭火车去曼彻斯特，下车后却被黑色的浓烟所迷惑。然后我雇了辆马车准备去更远的地方，苏格兰之类的地方。路上又挺不幸的遇到了强盗，吸血鬼的搏斗能力不算差，但是曼彻斯特那些高高耸起的烟囱里释放的都是骇人之毒。模糊间我感觉他们抢走了我的钱，然后懦弱地落荒而逃。我向未知而荒凉的黑暗中奋力奔跑，最后一头栽在那里，昏睡了一天一夜，醒来的时候看见的正好是薄凉的夕阳。

身无分文的我继续向前走，幸运的是不久就到了一个小镇子，这里的风气相对来说淳朴一点。我在各种各样的人身上偷钱，泡在酒馆里跟人谈笑。然后我就准备走了，这次我想去码头，这个国家开始没什么能让我留恋的了，我想去爱尔兰了。前一天晚上我退了房间来到码头，长时间的饥饿促使我必须找一个猎物了。毫不夸张的说，上到公爵下到乞丐，我都曾品尝过他们血液的味道。自命清高的文人，懦弱虚荣的商人，我见过的最多的就是人了。  
又有船到了，看起来好像是从南部开过来的。人们拖着皮箱子面露疲色，大多数都并非孤身一人。少数形影单只的也都走得飞快，没人想在湿气大盛的英国港口的夜晚呆上太久。但是有一个人偏不，从远处看他像每个人那样把自己裹在黑色的大衣里，戴着愚蠢的帽子，拎着一个箱子。但是他走得离奇的慢，甚至跌跌撞撞。我不动声色地向他靠近，直到有一个瞬间我能顺着月光看清他的脸。

他有一个线条生硬的侧脸，细碎的金发懒散地趴在两旁，深色的眼睛聚精会神地盯着前面。他面色不太好，大概是生活不如意。但是他又如此的年轻，又是如此的不可思议。他或许是个理想碰壁的文人，又或许是个为情所困的学生，当然也可能两者皆是。

我就尾随着他走进了酒馆，他要了麦芽啤酒后开始一个人闷头大喝。有几个人笑嘻嘻地过来打招呼。  
“看，这就是从伦敦回来的柯克兰。我怎么还没在评论周刊上看见你的名字？”  
柯克兰。他偏过头，他的眼睛是深绿色的，就像破碎的玻璃那样伤人。  
另一个人也在笑，高高在上的嘲笑和怜悯：“别说了，让他醉吧。这是他唯一拥有的东西了。”

柯克兰没有任何的回话，但他扬了扬嘴角，半靠在椅子上一副满足的沉醉样子。他喝了一杯又一杯，很快就有了醉态。他的眼睛里有一小簇火苗在不断地燃烧，就像要把他整个人都燃烧殆尽一样。忽然，他猛地站起来，把钱扔在了柜台上。他气势汹汹地走到我的身旁，我被吓了一跳，但是没输阵势。  
“跟上我，先生，帮我拎着箱子，里面的钱就都是你的了。别想着怎么去偷钱了，多么没有品位啊，你说不是吗？”

那一瞬间他离我很近，阴郁的面孔上却绽放出狡黠并称得上明丽的微笑，酒气与他整个人的气息一起袭来。我笨拙地拿起了包，这可不应该，我活了这么久却被这个小鬼削去了气势。但是他没理睬，他已经踏着几乎癫狂的步伐走出了酒馆。所有人都在哄笑，而我在哄笑中迅速溜走。

他念叨着不成串的歌词，踏着乡下圆圈舞的舞步一路大笑着来到了河边，坐在了桥旁的台阶上。我一路跟着他，他可算是消停地坐下了。我把包甩给他，他闷哼一声，大口喘着粗气。这里没有任何人，也没有人注意这儿，听说是因为这个镇子今天将会有个盛大的宴会，没人会在乎这边。

“为我们吟唱吧，诗人  
让歌声带走我们的哀伤……”

他还在哼着歌曲，有点爱尔兰或者苏格兰民歌的风格。阴郁又笼罩了他，就好像那刹那间的明丽都是一场幻觉。他是个作家，或者诗人，又或者剧作家，总之这点已经确定无疑。我坐在他身边，压抑着咬上那喉咙的冲动开口。  
“先生，你是谁？你看起来太糟糕了。”  
“……你必有不可告人的目的。”柯克兰嗤笑一声，不屑地扫了我一眼，“不过也许我真的愿意接受你的哄骗呢？”

他话音刚落，我就咬上了他的脖子，他说话的方式之于我都是一种引诱，揶揄的语调像河水中上下漂浮的鹅毛。我刺破了他还带着汗液的脖子，贪婪地渴望起了那鲜活的血液。他张了张嘴，但是没有发出任何声音。他安静地接受着我的索取，我想他一定连眼神都酥软了。

不一会儿我就离开了他的脖子，伤口的血自动止住了。我可不想杀他，他看起来已经摇摇欲坠。这是个有趣的人，但我没想太多，我准备如他所说的那样把他的钱都拿走后离开。总是偷东西的确不符合我的气质。虽然吸血鬼无非是阴沟里的老鼠那样恶心的玩意。

忽然，他抓住了我的手。这时候我才能看见他的脸，他的眼睛，他的一切，月光照在他的面孔上，他因为失血变的更为苍白起来，但是他的眼睛就像是一个狂舞的凯尔特女子。我无法形容他的眼睛，他死死地抓着我，就好像跪在加百列脚下的尘土。  
“我将拥有一切。”

他喃喃着，而我并不是很明白。但我喜欢他，我明白这一点。

“你会拥有什么呢？你什么都没有啊，先生。”  
“为我停留吧——我不嫌弃你的獠牙，为我停留吧。”

这股精气神让他整个人都生动了起来，就像拿破仑从画像里又痛心疾首地挥动了宝剑。柯克兰就像疯了一样地大笑，他本来就是个疯子。为了活下来，他现在要投靠吸血鬼了。不一会儿他就昏厥了过去，生命力却没有任何地损耗。我握住了他抓着我的手，英国终于有可以使我停留片刻的东西了。  
“成交，先生。”我向堕落的人类伸出手，我一贯如此。

 

他叫亚瑟•柯克兰，如我所想，是个不成器的诗人。他早年丧母，没怎么见过父亲。他有着气质独特的面孔，病恹恹的颓丧感让人着迷。如果只为了生活，他大可去英国的任何大城市散发一下他的魅力。在男风如此盛行的年代，我相信他是令人痴迷的那个类型。

那天晚上过后，他最终还是醒了。那时候太阳还没升起来，他模糊地睁开眼睛，看见我后虚弱地开口：“晨光不能夺走你的生命。”  
我微笑着点点头。

他带着我回了他的房子，他那狭小的房间里都是破破烂烂的书和珍藏起来的手稿。他的箱子里也全是那种东西，还有最后的积蓄，看起来撑不了太久。他呆滞地坐在地上，过长的头发乱翘着。他忧郁地盯着剩下的钱，喃喃自语：“不行，我必须活下去的。”  
我笑了一声，而他无视了其中嘲笑的意味。  
“我要写完点东西。这可多亏了你，不然我就不会想写了。”  
“我对救人可没有兴趣。”

他挑了挑眉毛，他的眉毛比较粗，仔细看有几分滑稽。我坐在那并不柔软的床上，拿起地上放着的剪刀提议：“我来给你剪一剪头发吧。”  
他有几分疑惑地看着我，但最后顺从了我。我轻轻抚摸过他的脸颊，让锋利的剪刀在他的头发中穿梭，几缕金发掉在纸上，他还盯着前面。

“为什么这么做？”  
“因为我想。”

这就是做吸血鬼唯一的好处了吧，其实也算不上好处，所有吸血鬼都是这样。活着没有追求，只有欲念。

 

然后亚瑟就开始了疯狂地书写他的遗作，不用说我也知道他活不了多久，如果他不遇见我他大概已经死了。我不在意我救了他这个事实，因为我本不想如此做。他在边缘徘徊，他对于世界来说是个不必要的人，我对他做了什么也显得那么的不必要。  
开始的时候他陷入瓶颈，于是他变得更为喜怒无常。他在房间里跳祖卡舞，吟诵着时间古早的英雄长诗。他走过无尽的人群，渴望落得满身伤痕。他去找妓|||女，然后被尖声惊笑的女人们赶了出来。然后他跑回我的身边，像一个渴望母亲的小孩又像是施舍世人的耶稣，绝望又骄纵地命令我。

“咬我，弗朗西斯。”

我乐于从命，并且玩了个花样。我让他坐在床上，然后脱了他的衣服。他没有丝毫的反抗，就任自己贫弱的身体完全暴露出来。他没在看我，他看着前方。  
我吻他，用我的牙齿划破他的嘴角。血顺着下巴往下流，被我温柔地舔了回去。他应该察觉到了我冰冷的身体，但他不在意。出乎我意料的，他恶意地握住了我的阴|||茎。  
“你就想要这个，不是吗？你想在我身上得到的最后的东西。”

我说不清他的语气究竟是什么样的，但我颔首同意，也开始抚摸他的身体。他有一具如此温暖的躯体，点燃了我所有的欲望。他轻声笑着：“吸血鬼不该有七情六欲。”  
“那他们孤身一人度过的漫漫千年该是多么的无聊啊……”我贴在他的耳畔，用甜腻的声音与他耳语。其实我至今都不知道我为什么会和他做|||爱，但他的反应的确太勾人魂魄。他压抑的呻吟声和喘息声，跳跃不停的目光都令人感到满足。我去占有那具无法被占有的身体，在我们高|||潮的时候咬破他的脖子。他抱着我，如此热烈。然后他昏过去，一副任人索取的自暴自弃样子。

我想就此离开他，因为我已经得到了他身上所有吸引我的东西。但我没有。我深知他不会活几天了，我倒不介意看到他的结局。第二天他醒来的时候立刻跳起来去写诗，他那荒谬不经的赞美诗与葬歌。他又活了过来，全身散发着生的气息。他能一天不吃不喝，就从那儿写啊写。我闭目养神，很快就睡了过去。我幽默地想着，说不定我睁开眼睛的时候就发现亚瑟倒在了书桌上，吐了一口血在未完成的诗作上。

可惜，当我出去用花言巧语换得一块夹着培根肉的粗面包回来时候，亚瑟还活着。他呆滞地盯着前方，因为饥饿而瘦削无比的身体弥漫着一股腐烂的气味。而当他看见我的时候，他笑了，是那种只有独居老人才有的古怪微笑。  
“……你个冷酷无情的人啊，弗朗西斯！”

他猛地从椅子上站了起来，然后站到他那张写字桌上。我发现他的稿件早就整理好了，连墨水瓶都安安分分地收拾好放在一旁。他像是西区剧场里最不入流的演员，在黯淡的台前登场片刻就夹着尾巴灰溜溜地逃走。但我看着他，戏谑地品味他脖颈上的吻痕。

“难以想象，这浮萍一生  
满是谬误，愚昧与纷争，  
无所谓真实，一切皆为表相，  
我们只是梦影在游荡！”

他用吟游诗人的浪荡奏响另一个忧郁而多情的篇章。就好像当我用目光跨越那波光潋滟的湖泊，还可以看到那个用纸币折小船的幻影。亚瑟的眼睛深深地穿过我，他总是在向前看。他的嘴唇挪动，我不知道说了什么，但我能猜到。

你害我死，弗朗西斯。你害我死。

我知道无论我的情绪如何波动，这颗心都不会再次跳动。于是我将亚瑟揽入怀中，我们在亲吻间互相谋杀。我将亚瑟的鲜血夺走，而他的血管里就会跳跃着崭新的诗句。说实话，我着实难以想象，在遇见我之前他到底如何孤独地活着。

 

一周以后，他终于写完了全稿。在他完成最后一个符号的时候，死的黑灰就笼罩在他的面容上。我静默地看着他，说不清我有什么情绪。我本该是看戏的过客，为亚瑟这样尽职尽责的演员献上几声口哨和掌声然后尽兴而去。这样就足够了。

“我要把它寄出去……”  
亚瑟拿着那叠不算厚的稿子，虽然还好好地站着，但显然已经筋疲力尽。我对他这个主意嗤之以鼻，没有任何人会出版这样的稿子。亚瑟的遣词造句不仅不符合语法，还充斥着下层的廉价感。他太疯了，已经忘了该如何驾驭文字。但我又必须理解他，当我离开以后我才意识到，他只不过想活下来而已。

“那么，亲爱的，你给诗集起了什么名字？《吸血鬼情人》？”  
我好整以暇地问他，而他回以狡黠的笑容。  
“《路过人间》，我这么叫它。弗朗西斯，好好想想我吧，我从地狱来，要到天堂去，正路过人间。”

“死必在你到达天国之前追上你。”  
“……而我无所畏惧。”亚瑟讽刺地扬了扬眉毛，“说实话，那也比你好得多。”

 

他的稿件被全部退了回来，他也不显得惊讶，因为他显然早有预料。我必须离开他了，这里显然没有任何好处也没有任何新奇了。我度过了太过漫长的生命，对这一切都容易感到懈怠。我准备去向亚瑟告别，无论他最后会选择结束生命还是苟活。  
亚瑟拿着那把剪刀，他的头发又长了。他注视着我，神情却变得安宁了起来。他的眼睛还注视着前方，却没有了以前的决绝与戾气。他就那么注视着我，眼神却穿越了我的身体，就好像在注视一切的终点。我无端地感到畏惧，同时微有恼怒。

“亚瑟，我来向你告别。”我生硬地开口。  
“是该我向你道别，弗朗西斯，你个蠢货。”

他慢慢地从椅子上站起来，身体轻盈到可以拖离地面。他注视着我——老天，他并没有看我。我却搞不清楚他到底在看什么。  
“我现在的样子很好，对不对？”  
他糟透了，我这么想，我不喜欢死物，但我鬼使神差地回答：“是的。”

“那你就永远记住我现在的样子吧。”

亚瑟挥舞着剪刀，宛如悲剧的神明一般将它刺入那跳动个不停的心脏之中。就像胸中刺着长枪的骑士，他优雅而不甘地倒地。鲜血像炸开的花一样，在他的心口绽放。我看着他，我目不转睛地看着他。他的心脏将和我一样冰冷，永远也不会跳动了。  
他睁着眼睛，我不知道他在看什么，是死亡还是永恒，是天国的泡影还是地狱的大口。

我没有鼓掌，纵然这样一出精彩的滑稽剧落幕值得掌声。我只能跪在他的身边，看着他的面孔，然后感受他逐渐冰冷的身体。他死了——我意识到这一点，并且明白，原来我从来都不是看客，我是这滑稽剧的演员。  
我跪在亚瑟的身上，我犯了禁忌，我喝了死人的血。亚瑟的诅咒也随之种到了我心上。我颤抖着感受着这痛苦，同时我又看到了写字桌上整整齐齐的退稿，还有最上面的一张纸条。

“我们拼命挣扎，在旋涡中舞动，  
奉上灵感与灵魂作为代价，换来的不过是果腹的面包  
啊！我受了那么多苦，你终于来临  
啊！我爱上了你，作为奖赏，给我一个童话里才有的结局吧”

在这行模糊的诗句下面，是用铅笔写得，潦草的句子。  
“人生和爱情，我都不想要了，去他|妈|的”

 

我安葬了他，他的兄弟也过来凑凑热闹。他们只关心这个潦倒的弟弟有没有留下最后的财产。我给那个抽着烟的男人看了看亚瑟留下的稿子，他一笑置之。  
“柯克兰家不会有诗人的，只有疯子。”他将烟吐出去，神情淡漠却挂着笑容。然后他将所有的稿子都扔进了火里，他泯灭了亚瑟最后的影子，却毫不在乎地出门离开。我看着跳跃的火焰，我忽然意识到我从没看过亚瑟的诗，除了最后的那一首。

亚瑟曾经告诉我，他希望他的墓碑上没有任何多余的废话，只有“诗人亚瑟•柯克兰。”可我给他做的墓碑上只有“亚瑟•柯克兰”以及一朵无所依靠的玫瑰。他下葬的那天天气很好，没人在乎这个多出来的墓碑。我站在他的碑前，反复地想着些无聊的事。

我想，亚瑟终究是要死的。  
我想，我是个吸血鬼，我活了这么多年。  
我想把人生和爱情都收入囊中，作为尽兴的玩物。

“我是个吸血鬼啊，亚瑟，去他|妈|的人生，去他|妈|的爱情。”  
亚瑟，你明白吗，我活着没有追求，只有欲念。

 

第二天蒙蒙亮的时候，路德维希来接我们。基尔伯特咕哝着梦话向前走着，而安东尼奥阴郁的神情也好了些。我向前走着，晨光在迎接我。路德维希的车后视镜擦得亮晶晶的，在那里我看到了一个瘦削的身影。那高低起伏的墓碑之间，一个金发的人静静地站着，并看着我。  
我回过头去，那里只有一排排的墓碑和无人记住的死亡。

当这车子远去后，时间久远的墓园将再次恢复平静。更加灿烂的阳光洒在已被磨平棱角的石面上，反射出灿烂而眩晕的光芒。我最后一次回头，就好像还能看到亚瑟坐在椅子上吟着句子，眼睫低垂：“我永恒的灵魂，注视着你的心，纵然黑夜孤寂，白昼如焚……”  
随后，我将一切抛在脑后，但我发誓我永远记住你，亚瑟。

 

他站在孤独的大地中央，被一道光刺穿，转眼即是黑暗。  
提及亚瑟的时候，我的脑海里便会出现这样的场景。  
这就是他的一生了，一个人孤独地活着，挣扎又渴望，最后死去。


End file.
